Diary of a huntress
by MusicalDoodle
Summary: <html><head></head>a girl heartbroken, joins the hunt and records a diary</html>
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary, I just ran into my best friend, I know, I know how's that weird? Well because I literally ran into him playing chicken. Worst. Idea. Ever. In case you didn't know, chicken is a game where two people run into each other at full speed and the first one to move loses. He broke his leg and now I'm in the infirmary with a split arm and I honestly don't appreciate the weird Apollo kids breathing up my good air, but I'm stuck here with him. Not that I don't enjoy it. I have been in love with Conner Stoll ever since I found out he still has some action figures under his pillow in his cabin. I know, I know this is so cliché. A girl in love with her best friend, after all these years, not wanting to mess up the friendship, and the guy has the same feelings, but his is different because that's where my logic went all wrong.

I did my research watching movies from the 90's and making note of the fact that most best friend/ couples fought before the end up together, but because I couldn't fight with Conner to save or end my life, I'll just skip to the passionate confession of emotions. So, when the Apollo kids leave I waddle over to Conner, put on the nerdy glasses every girl in the movies wore, and told him the truth: I'd been head over heels in love with him since the 'incident" –as we called it-.

He looked at me, at first confused then his face turned totally red, and he looks me in the eyes weak, and I think "Here comes the kiss! OMG!" he leans in and says "I don't… don't…" then falls back asleep. "AAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Really Aphrodite? Would one more second have killed you? One more? Gods. Now I have to wait until he wakes up. He doesn't what? Maybe he doesn't understand why I didn't tell him before. I did research on that and it's always that I didn't want to mess up the friendship. Then he'll say "I know… I've felt the same way and we kiss and walk away laughing." Oop. Gotta go, I'll write later, I've got archery practice.

-Aiden Black, Daughter of Iris.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As I have said and am brought great pain to repeat, I am not rick Riordan and do not own PJO. **

Hey diary,

I think Conner is coming to… Yes! Finally he is. So, I can ask him. It's been like a day already. Gods. So, I've planned this all out, I even wore a miniskirt and v-cut flowy top that even though I am uncomfortable Conner is sure to love. Conner's eyes are moving. Here's my shot. "Hey." I say. "Hey." He says groggily. "How long have I been out?" Awww… He's getting his glow back. I say "about a month." But Conner can tell I'm lying, so I say "a day." He must have sensed the truth. Well, enough chit chat it's time for him to put on the big boy pants and tell me he secretly loved me all these years.

"Well, what was is it that you didn't?" I asked overly excited. He looks confused, "Huh?" He says. I say "I told you something 2 days ago, what is it that you didn't?" He still looks confused, then a light goes on, or something clicks. "What is it?" I say anxiously already knowing. "I didn't like you like that." He says. I planned for this is it happened; he's playing hard to get. Easy I stand up so he can see my ensemble (Silena taught me that one.) His eyes practically popped out of his head. Ahh… Now all I have to do is walk away, no saunter away and go talk to someone else.

I find the perfect candidate, his brother Travis. I talk to him, flirt with him, or rather make it look like I'm flirting with him, and pretended to fall, and had him catch me. At least that's what it looked like. I was really buying cheetos and hugging him. He has a different smell than Conner, woodsier like he showered with pine needles or if he had kissed a dryad. I'm not surprised if he did, he gets a lot of stuff from them and there are only a handful of things I can think of that they'd want in return. At least it's not naiads, terrible flirts. Always hitting on Percy. As if, even though he claims they're just friends, he's totally in love with Annabeth. Anyway, I sneak a peek at Conner, totally jealous my plan is sooo working.

Aiden Black

Daughter of Iris

**A/N: WHY WON'T YOU PEOPLE REVIEW? WHY?**


	3. Chapter 4

DIARY! I have great news! Conner was sooo giving me "the eye." He was basically staring me down, then I walked by his cabin in Shorty shorts a tank top and wrapped a towel around myself he was mesmerized. I could just tell. Anyway, This girl Kriss Masslow, daughter of Aphrodite. She was talking about Polloux. She seems really pissed off. They both looked as red as Hades. I went to break it up. GASP! Conner will think I'm such a good person! I love it!

Anyway, I was in the archery range with Percy, and he's honestly not that good. Sooo… I focused on looking pretty, and still kicked his (word removed due to mild content). Maybe I could make Conner jealous…. No. What am I thinking?

_LIST OF EXTREME HOTNESS AT CAMP_

_#1 Conner_

_#2 Travis_

_#3 Percy_

_#4 Michael_

_#5 Castor_

_#6 Lee_

_#7 Beckendorf_

_#8 Malcolm_

_#9 Polloux_

_#10 Grover_

These are the 10 hottest guys in camp. 3 If I wasn't taken by Conner, I'd spend A LOT of time in Percy's cabin.** ^_^; ** Heh. But, I'm a faithful girlfriend even if Conner hasn't exactly accepted the fact that I AM his girlfriend, I just have to convince him. I'm going to make a bust of Conner as a present. Gifts, the first step to a healthy bribed relationship.

TTFN! (Cant believe I just said that XP. )

Aiden Black

Daughter of Iris


	4. Chapter 5

Diaaaarrryy!

Conner is back on his feet, but he seems to have forgotten what happened. Its upsetting, guess it's to plan B. I need to find an Aphrodite girl to pretty me up and give me tips. I'm planning on talking to Amber Lonnal. She's always talking to Conner. She'll help me.

~ Amber POV~

"Why the heck is that annoying little girl who follows Conner around all the time even NEAR my cabin?" I better go see what she wants. "Hi, I have some questions and I was hoping u could give me advice?" As if! Hey, who says you can't have beauty AND brains. I've got an idea.

"….Ok fine watch me" I say. I walk out to Conner I put my hand on his shoulder and tell him "Hi! I'm so glad you're out of the infirmary!" I squeal. " flog?" Was his intelligent response. I grab his hands and ask him if he can take me around camp. That Demeter girl is as red as a tomato. After I get an ok from Conner I pull him close and kiss him. Ha ha take that Aiden!

Aiden just stands there angry and twitchy. Conner is mumbling to himself about peaches or something. I'm done with him.

~ Aiden POV~

"WHAT THE HADES!" That #$%! Kissed Conner! And he stood there mumbling like an idiot! Ugh! I'm gonna go cry.

~ 2 hours later~

Ok. I'm all cried out. I need to make a call to someone ANYONE happy. And then I see it, the collect Iris message. I throw in a drachma and it's Lady Artemis herself. "Hi?" is all I can manage to say. Artemis looks at my teared face disapprovingly, "Men." She mutters. I can't believe it but I'm embarrassed to cry in front of her. She looks at me and says are you tired of med. I nod. "Join the hunt" is all I hear because I'm already packing.


End file.
